


Legend of Korra - Book 5 - Harmony

by dumbz, maiqueti



Series: Legend of Korra - Book 5 - Harmony [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Book - Freeform, F/F, Harmony - Freeform, Korrasami - Freeform, season, tlok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbz/pseuds/dumbz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiqueti/pseuds/maiqueti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello reader,<br/>this is the opening chapter for my own, fictional 5th season of TLOK.<br/>It starts moments after the end of S4 where Korra and Asami enter the portal.<br/>As I said in the notes, this is a rewrite of my early work.<br/>I'll rewrite most of my chapters to improvement.<br/>Currently I've finished 9/10 chapters which will be posted here soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new world

**Author's Note:**

> This was written originally in early 2015.  
> Since then I improved in skill, depth and maturity.  
> Please be so kind and leave some feedback and check the summary.

The feeling of a warm breeze went through Asami’s raven black hair as she felt her feed touching the ground. She opened her eyes and looked right away into the Azure-blue opposites of her fellow traveler.

 

“Welcome to a new world Asami”, Korra said while holding her hand.  
Asami, amazed by the colors and the innocence which this world displayed, looked around, trying to comprehend all the impression raining down on her. She was overwhelmed by all the things which surrounded them. Her eyes marveled the view, starting with the Jade Green sky, overflowing with northern lights, all the way down the herds of spirits traveling the wide fields of grass and flowers.

“It’s beautiful, I never imagined the spirit world to be that colorful. As similar as it is to our human world it’s much more filled with life and I can feel an energy that drives me, makes me feel comfortable, even though I never connected with spirits in any way”.

Korra smiled. 

 

Asami had given her so much and it made Korra unbelievably happy to have found the right place to take her mind off the events which took place in the past few weeks. She hoped for Asami to clear her mind and calm down since it had only been one day when she lost her father to Kuvira. 

As Korra looked at Asami she could clearly feel latter’s Chi flowing uncontrollably. Throughout the whole time Asami had to deal with a huge amount of grief inside herself.  
“Her Chi and emotions are overflowing” Korra thought to herself. “She’s constantly dealing with her loss and the pressure she had to face recently”.

Korra felt strange. Maybe it was the spirit world surrounding her or the fact that she had become a full grown, spiritually ready Avatar. As she looked at Asami, she could feel an tremendous bond which made it possible for her to feel and read the emotions of her companion. 

A bond stronger than the avatar state and more warming and enlightening than the connection to Raava. A pure and innocent feeling which made her perceive Asami’s very existence and presence.

 

“So Asami, where do you want to go first” Korra asked, focusing her view not to leave Asami’s eyes, even for a second.

Latter gave her a questioning look and put on a brooding face for a second.  
“I’ve always wanted to see Wang Shi Tong’s library, isn’t there a mirrored version of the one in the physical world” Asami replied.

Korra had guessed that she would want to visit the library. For a genius and inventor there was no better place in the world, than an almost infinite storage of wisdom.

“Asami…” Korra said slowy, “I’m afraid we can’t go there. Wang Shi Tong doesn’t allow human visitors anymore and he’s ferocious when it comes to keeping that rule intact”.  
Korra’s good mood took a kick to stomach. She didn’t like to abandon Asami’s very first wish but the library was far too dangerous, even with her being the Avatar.

“I know…” Asami replied with a unexpectedly joyful voice, “Jinora told me about her trip and experience with Wang Shi Tong and the story of her grandpa when they visited the place during the 100 year war. The last thing I want us to do is to get involved in a fight”, she smiled.

“I hope for a time of peace and a little carelessness in this world”. She looked at Korra cheerfully and started walking ahead.  
“Where are you going Asami” Korra asked, rather perplexed. “I don’t know, let’s find out”, she answered as she hold her hand out for the Avatar to grab it.  
“Ok, let’s explore this new world together” Korra said with a broad smile on her face.

As they started they journey, neither of them knew that their paths, from now on, had bonded forever.

 

They had been traveling the whole night and day when a massive mountainside slowly appeared in front of them. They took a break, admiring the colossal view displayed by the mountains, as Korra noticed something familiar. Her look rested on Hay-Riyo Peak, the highest mountain in the area. 

Asami glanced at Korra as she noticed latter, being silent all of a sudden. The Avatar had a paralyzed look on her face, caused by a mixture of sad and terrifying memories.

Asami sat down at her side and took her hand. 

“Korra…”, she said with a soft and comforting voice while she caressed latter’s hand, “…what’s wrong”.

Korra lowered her view to the ground. Old memories saddened her mood. Even though Asami was with her, she had a hard time fending them off.

“Do you remember the Dragonbird-spirit I told you about after we defeated Vatuu. It’s the spirit that saved me from being killed by my own uncle. It interfered the process of me, being swallowed by darkness”. 

She took a steady breath, “Hay-Riyo Peak is it’s home…”.

Asami understood Korra’s pain. Their past hadn’t been exactly the same but certainly weren’t that different either.  
She remembered her mother, who died when she was young and the past few years, which must have been as filled up with fighting and struggle, as they were for Korra. Through all that misery and memories of desperation, Asami felt something strange as she looked at Korra. 

Something made her feel close to latter, almost as there was a bond between them.  
Before she knew what she was doing, she embraced Korra and pushed her to the ground.

“I know your life as the avatar was pretty rough until now but these fights are over, there is a time of peace and harmony to come and you will lead the world on to its new path”, Asami said while her head rested on Korra’s shoulder.

Korra’s sad mood vanished in an instant and made room for a blush all over her face.

“Thank you for looking out for me Asami”, Korra said with calm and happy voice. She rested her right hand on Asami’s back and closed her eyes.  
“You know, at some point I owe you my life. Your support meant the world to me” she said.

“As I told Tenzin before, I was in a pretty dark placed after I was poisoned. But you being there and close to me gave me a drive to continue and overcome my struggling”.

She could feel the warmth of Asami’s body on her fingertips, pulsating through latter’s clothes, like an aura.  
“Now I know why I felt so much easier writing you all those letters instead of anyone else” Korra thought to herself. 

They kept their position for quite a while until Asami rose her head with a sleepy look on her eyes. Korra formed a broad grin as she saw her face.  
Latter didn’t share the amusement as she softly pinched Korra into the cheek.

“You’re pretty comfortable you know, that was really relaxing” she said with a mischievously smile.

 

Night was about to set in the spirit realm as the pair found a good spot to spend the night, in the foothills of a forest. They put down their bags and Asami sat on the ground to rest a few minutes before preparing camp. 

Korra enjoyed the view of latter being relaxed and worn out by their traveling.

“It seems I’ve actually managed to get her mind off all the struggle. Even if it’s just for a bit...” Korra thought to herself proudly. 

Suddenly she a felt a strange feeling going down her spine, something that felt like a warning signal from her spiritual self. She turned around and stared into the line of trees. She felt something being present in the darkness of the forest.

Korra lit a big ball of fire in her hand, ready to fend of anything or anyone in order to protect Asami. Latter was shocked and rose into an upright position.

“Korra…” she asked loudly “…what’s going on”.  
“Grab your bag and get on your feet, we have to go”.  
“NOW”.

 

To be continued…


	2. Fireflies in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under a darkened night sky, in a field enlightened by fireflies.  
> I'd love to be able to draw, this picture in my head... you can't imagine.

“Korra, what is going on” Asami asked insecure while she got up as fast as possible.

“There’s a really powerful and threatening spirit energy about 100 meters away, I thinks it’s best to get out of here immediately”.

Asami was about to grab her bag as the two of them were frozen by a long, deep growl which howled through the woods, making their skin and bones shiver.  
“Korra, what was that”, Asami asked with her eyes opened wide in concern.  
She got close to Korra and grabbed the sleeve of her arm. Korra glanced at her and noticed the that latter’s concern was driven away by fear very rapidly.

“I can’t fight this creature, not with you around and not in this forest. It’d cause minor damage to the environment which could harm the sensitive flow of things in this world…”.

 

Korra turned around and took Asami’s hand, ready to make a run for it, out of the forest and to possible safety. It was in this very moment the spirit revealed its presence, stampeding towards them while crushing every bush and several small trees in the way.

The dark energy coming from the spirit was enormous.  
It was the dark spider, Tenzin had told Korra about, back when they spoke about the happenings of Harmonic Convergance. A deeply gruesome spirit that once locked Tenzin and the others in the fog of lost souls.

“Damn its fast” Korra thought. She pulled Asami behind her and created a wall of fire, about five meters tall.  
“We have to get out of the forest”, she shouted.  
They were barely able to run 20 meters before the spirit, apparently unimpressed by the massive heat and danger outgoing from the fire, webbed itself onto a big tree at the side to use some of the strong branches to get around them.

It only took seconds for the beast to land right in front of the pair, blocking their way out of the dark forest.

 

Once again Korra found herself in one of those critical moments in her life where she was the only thing standing in between something evil and a terrific outcome. Once again she had to face a threat in the meaning to protect someone she held dear and cared a lot about. Memories flashed through her head.

Amon taking Mako’s bending. Unalaq destroying Raava. Zaheer threatening the airbenders.

“No…”, Korra thought to herself as she snapped out of these bitter memories.

“I’ll never accept someone I love to get hurt and I’m tired of fighting this meaningless fights. I am in Balance”.

In a matter of seconds she turned and grabbed Asami by the hip. Korra threw latter over her shoulder and took off to, using a blow of powerful airbending as incitement.

“Why are you heading deeper into the woods”, Asami shouted.  
“We have to keep our distance and run for it. Seeing how fast this thing is, there was no way of getting past it”, Korra answered while landing and bending air for the next jump.

Simultaneously she pushed Asami over her shoulder so latter could clinch to her back.  
“Hold on tight, I have to go faster”, Korra said.

Asami embraced her and locked her hands on Korra’s chest, sticking to her as tight as possible. Korra began to use both her hands to increase the pace, trying to get away from the creature which was chasing them. It devastated the forest and crushed everything in its path.

“We have to get out of the forest”, Korra thought, “I can’t let anything happen to her”.  
Korra felt afraid. After all that had happened in the past, this would probably be the one thing that wouldn’t be bearable for her, erasing everything she was standing for. Out of fear, she lost focus for moment.

“Korra, there is something coming” Asami shouted, dragging Korra back to reality.

Korra jumped and gained several meters of height by increasing it with a blow of air. Midair she managed to create a split second to see what Asami was talking about. A big ball of venomous looking web flew towards them.  
If this would hit them, it would probably be all over. Most likely paralyzed due to the Venom there would be no chance of escape or further resistance and they would have to spend eternity in the fog of lost souls, always close but forever apart of each other.  
Korra could not allow that to happen.

 

“Asami I have to let you down, I’ll soften your fall with airbending”, Korra said.

While still being midair she pushed Asami off her back, several meters away from her and created an uprising breeze below to reduce latter’s impact when hitting the ground.  
Simultaneously, using her other hand, she blew a big pillar of fire against the web, burning it to a crisp and saved them from being caught right away.

She saved Asami and fended off the incoming projectile but this took a great toll. Korra wasn’t able to slow down her fall what resulted in her, hitting the ground with full force which caused her to lose conscious.

“Korra”, Asami screamed while running to her injured friend.

“Come on wake up, we’re almost out of here”. She took her off the ground and tried to get to the end of the forest line which was only several meters away. As they reached the last tree’s, their hope for safety got destroyed. The spider had caught up to them and struck their backs with one of its limbs.

The strong hit knocked them into the air and out of the forest, towards a cliff of several hundred meters of height. Asami managed to roll off but Korra, still unconscious, hit the ground hard and remained motionless.

Given the fact that the bender didn’t move, the spider decided to turn her focus completely towards the easier prey. It left Korra aside and moved past her, ready to attack Asami. There was nowhere left to run, the spider in the front and the enormous cliff of several in the back. Maybe this was the unexpected end of their journey.

 

“Korra, are you giving up”, asked a warm and familiar voice.  
Korra was surrounded by an empty space.  
Her body was sitting in midst of a black sea of nothingness.  
She felt empty and devastated.

“No Raava. I’m just so tired of fighting. I’ve such an incredible desire for peace but it gets taken away from me every time I think I finally accomplished my goal”.

“So you ARE giving up…” the spirit answered. “…tired of all the fighting and the torment. Don’t you remember how you showed me that the power of your will and how it was superior to everything you had to face in your life. Don’t you remember how you showed me that you can overcome any threat. And now, that harmony is so close you only have to reach out for it to happen, you decide to keep lying on the floor rather than protecting it”.

“Korra..., for her…, GET UP”.

 

Asami was terrified as the spider stood right in front of her. After she lost her father she had hoped to find some peace in the spirit world. Ultimately she would also lose Korra and sort of die for herself. She would leave the Avatar and everyone behind. The unavoidable thought of goodbye burnt in her chest and head and bitter tears started to roll down her cheeks.

All of a sudden, two gigantic boulders came flying and crushed onto the spider.

Korra was using the avatar state and launched herself over the monster by creating a massive explosion with fire bending.  
She landed right beside Asami, embraced her and held on tight.

“Not today nor never will I stop protecting you”, the Avatar whispered in this brief moment of silence.

After a short moment the spider managed to free herself from the boulders which were burying it. It let out a menacing growl and got ready to attack the pair once more.  
Korra kept clam and leaned herself and Asami over the edge of the cliff.

When they fell over, she created some meters of distance to the wall by creating a burst, bending fire from her feet.

 

They were still falling as Asami embraced Korra as tight as she could.  
She was so thankful for their safety and the fact that Korra was with her. She felt like never letting go of the Avatar, ever again.

Concerned about them, sooner or later reaching the end of their fall, Korra glanced at the ground below and noticed a light which disappeared as soon as she began to create a big cone of air to secure a safe landing.

When they were finally back to the ground, safe at the foot of the gigantic wall, Korra let go of the Avatar State and her eyes stopped glowing.

Even though there were beautiful northern lights which enlightened the night sky, she created a small flame in her hand for them to be able to see each other clearly.

Korra felt awful. “I’m so sorry for passing out, this was so foolish and reckless. I’ve almost got you killed back there. Asami I can’t imagine what to do if I’d lose you…” she said while having a hard time holding back her tears of frustration.

“I am…”

“Korra…” Asami interrupted her with a relieved look on her face.

Her hand enveloped Korra’s and extinguished the flame latter produced with her bending.

It was a brief moment of darkness when Korra heard a soft “Thank you”.  
The next thing she felt was Asami embracing her and latter’s lips meeting her own.

She felt like this moment could’ve lasted a lifetime and still would have been to short for her to fully appreciate it.  
After a while Asami pulled back from the kiss and looked at Korra with a pure and loving expression.

“Thank you for saving me, my Avatar…” she said with a smile.

After a short time of calmness the light, Korra saw on their way down, revealed its source. Thousands of fireflies began to light up the scenery. They were covering the environment in a sea of warm light.

“Seems like we finally have found a place to set camp” Korra said with a playful smile on her face.

 

To be continued…


End file.
